Galbatorix and his road to madness
by Writer of the North
Summary: She's dead, Now what was he supposed to do? Wallow in self pity? Kill himself?...Demand another Dragon? This is the Story of Galbatorix.
1. Chapter 1 It begins

He was a monster. This never would have happened been such a brutish idiot! She would still be here to guide him to make the right choices. He stumbled through the muddy ground, not even caring what happened to him. In the distance, he saw a house sitting by itself with leagues of land around it, fertile with crops. Even farther on the endless horizon glittered the snow-covered Spine Mountains, casting long shadows over the valley below. They seemed to be mocking him for all the endless troubles he had faced there, the shade and all. He paid no heed to the beautiful surroundings nor the impending clouds overhead, instead just continuing his maddening journey to nowhere. He just kept on walking. Not seeing the large ditch used for irrigation ahead. There was a brief falling sensation before he hit his head on a rock and passed out cold.

In his feverish mind he saw images of _her_. She smiled at him as only a knowing dragon could smile at her rider. Suddenly her dark purple egg appeared in front of him as he reached towards it, instead of her little triangular head greeting him, a long dead rotting corpse of her shocked him. He cried out in shock as his dream-self recoiled, shocked. Suddenly he was falling- falling- falling then he splashed. A tidal wave of... Pig slosh washed over him?

The half eaten old mush slopped across his face jolting him awake. "Wha-" he muttered, unable to form a coherent word after not speaking a single word for over six months.

"Get up you lazy lout!" a voice barked at him harshly. "I won't tolerate good for nothing boys sleepin' on my hard earned land.'

Again he tried to form a complete sentence "Who ar-" a cough racked his body, seeming to burst out of his frail and underweight body. Bruises and cuts littered his body where he had been careless the last few months since she had died.

"It doesn't matter who I am, all that matters is that you need to get your lazy arse off my land." The man said in stern voice. Not having the strength to get up, all he could do was lay there helplessly looking like a dense idiot. Obviously not being one for slackers the demanding farmer decided to throw him of his land by force. Grabbing him roughly by the back of his long worn-out tunic, he picked him up and set him on his feet. Grabbing his hand as if to drag him off his land- he stopped suddenly, a shocked expression coming over his face. "Y-you are the one she spoke of!" Instead of throwing him off his land, he beckoned him to follow.

As soon as they got within fifty feet of the house a young elf burst out of the house, brown curls bouncing and a little green dragon bounding along behind her. "Father, who's that?" questioned the bright elf after giving her 'father' a brief hug

"A very special boy Angela. Do you think you could go fetch your mother for me? It is very important that she be here." With that, Angela ran off, her little green dragon still following her obediently.

Not a minute later, a short woman with long silver hair came walking out of the house and down the stairs until she stood in front of him. "Yes Solembum?" she asked her voice like a trickling stream.

"I have found him Maud, the one you spoke of. It is he, I am sure." The man-Solembum declared, eyes flickering from him to the woman.

"Fetch some water and let me see his palm." Beckoning him Maud then said, "Come boy, It is okay I promise I won't bite." He followed her like a lost puppy as Solembum wandered off to go fetch water. The door opened on its own accord revealing a homey looking kitchen. Pots and pans adorned one wall while the adjacent wall homed a stove and a large washbasin next to a smaller one. A small table sat under a large window opposite the washbasins. She beckoned him over to the small washbasin as Solembum came in and poured water in to the small basin. Without a word, he disappeared into another room further in the house. Without asking, she grabbed his hand and vigorously started scrubbing it with a wet rag from the basin. When she was satisfied with his palm, she again took the rag, re-dunked it in the water and started scrubbing his face. Again she practically scrubbed the skin off, but she was satisfied, you could actually see his face. "Ah he was right. It is you, come, those fools that run your organization will be missing you." Without warning, there was a flash of green light and they disappeared.

**So I have never attempted a Galbatorix story before, but what the heck? Anyways, this chapter is kind of short, but fear not! I have much more written, it just seemed appropriate to end it here. I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 She's gone

He could hear them speaking. Where were they? Why could he not see them? Before he could figure it out he was consumed by darkness again.

When he awoke again, he could see. The shocking whiteness of the walls greeted him first as he opened his leaded eyelids. He was in a gigantic round, pure white room. Round windows varying in size were spaced evenly apart on the walls. A ledge twenty feet up from the white marble floor housed fifty chairs and in those chairs sat the Elders,

The regal Elf before him, Vrael, spoke first. "Galbatorix, former rider of Jarnunvösk, what had befallen you and your now dead comrades?"

All he could manage to say was "I lost her... I lost her..." sorrow encompassed his whole form.

"What happened to Jarnunvösk? Where is she?" another Elder asked.

"Sh-she's gone." It came out as more of a sob then a sentence.

"She is dead? And what of your companions? What happened to Jared and Gareth and their Dragons?" questioned a large nasally sounding human Elder.

"Th-they're d-dead" His simple answer seemed to annoy the large Elder rather then sate his flow of questions.

"Who killed them?" Vrael demanded.

"Ur-urgals. Th-they a-ambushed-d u-us d-d-during the n-night." He gasped for breath trying to stop the tears that were yet again pouring down his tanned face. "I must have one, I must have another egg! I can't be alone! It's not fair!" he suddenly yelled out, letting go of some of the control he had on his emotions. As soon as he declared this**,** he burst into sobs again.

"No." a soothing voice popped up. "No Galbatorix, **not** after what I have heard spoken. On behalf of the Elders**,** you are clearly not worthy to have another dragon, at least not currently." Oromis's controlled voice, would usually sooth people but it seemed to have the opposite effect on the young dragoness rider.

Galbatorix lashed out of Maud's comforting grasp and stumbled over to where the wise Elf sat, Glaedr, Oromis's golden dragon towered over the already imposing Elder. "You are cruel Oromis, you don't know the pain, and you don't know what it's like to be separated forever from your dragon. You _must give me another egg!"_

Clearly tired of this Vrael stood up and roared "Enough! Galbatorix, you are herby banished from the island of Vroenguard. You are never to return, nor are you allowed to have contact with any rider or dragon- wild or not. If you are **caught** disobeying this direct order, you are to be killed on the spot." The other Elders nodded in agreement. "Maud, please transport him to the east side of the Hadarac desert. Give him only enough food and water for three weeks."

"Yes." She replied and with that she grabbed Galbatorix by the arm, but before she could disappear a voice of insanity spoke up.

"You have not seen the last of me! You will see me again, and when you do**,** you all shall die!" and with a flash of green light, they disappeared.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Days of endless wandering had driven him beyond the confines of his mind. He was completely and totally insane now, no questions asked. The heat seeped into every pore of his body, causing a thick sheen of sweat to form over his lean body. It was hot, so so hot. In his wildest dreams he had never imagined anything the likes of this. The Beor mountains glittered in the distance almost seeming to mock him. Why had he been so stupid? The desert was no place for man nor elf. Nothing lived here save a few lizards, few and far. He had to make it, he just had to. Death would not claim him yet. To the East a river glistened next to a city, this was his destination. The smell of burning cedar and juniper drifted over him from the city, enticing him to get to the city faster, urging him to continue.

Finally, he was greeted with the sight of the fast moving, muddy brown river. Without even thinking about it twice, he jumped in headfirst. The dirty water refreshing him like he hadn't been in months. With only a bark of two words, he was out of the water and on the opposite bank. The city was a mere league away now. Picking up his bag, he started a brisk walk towards the ever-closer city, coming to the gates not a half hour later.

Not even being asked a word from the guards, he walked right in the city, already planning what he was going to do next.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He was going to kill the Elder that denied him a second egg, or at least kill the nasally annoying one that kept questioning him. Within the city he first went to find the bank where he could access his money, before next venturing to a stall to purchase clothing for himself. He found seedy inn next to the Rider's headquarters**,** where he rented a room under a pseudo name. The room was on top, facing the large Rider's building. He planned to sit here**,** and observe**. O**nly then would he strike. Not so soon after he sat down, a young elf came walking out of the building, a small green hatchling following her, watching her brown curls bounce up and down as she walked. It was the girl from the farm! _What was her name? Alicia- no, Angie? No! It was Angela! That's right Angela was her name! But what is she doing here? _He thought to himself. A pang of loneliness stabbing him, hearing no reply. _No matter- only killing that Elder and getting another dragon matters. _

Again, he sat down on the bed, cross-legged, eyes fixed on the stone building, watching and waiting. For hours he sat like that, eyes trained on the building, watching people, Riders and dragons alike go in and out of the building. He never stopped for nourishment**. ****T**hen he saw him. He would be _perfect._


	3. Chapter 3 Theft

"It will never work" Morzan scoffed.

"It will work because I will make it work." He declared, and with that he walked away leaving his new minion to stare at his retreating form with dumb rage.

Before the new forsworn turned away to walk in the opposite direction back to the door he was greeted with the sight of an over-enthusiastic young rider jabbering to one of the tavern's older patrons. The 'victim' of the young rider was an older man with a large potbelly, a receding hairline of red hair and an untamed black mustache that he was stroking, seeming to be deep in thought. Morzan sighed, why- he of all people-, why was he stuck with little Brom? The boy talked a mile a minute, barely allowing himself time to breath. Morzan wondered sometimes how had _he_ been chosen to become a rider? Perhaps his dragon had been malnourished in her mother's 'womb'. "Brom, come, we must return. That fool Oromis will be missing us." He said as he attempted to herd the boy out of the tavern.

A red dragon stood next to a smaller blue dragon, a fierce look on its face while the Sapphire dragon's face held a gentler and welcoming expression. The dragons had been prepared for departure an hour ago and awaited their riders. Morzan skillfully climbed up his dragon settling in the warm molded saddle. As he strapped himself in, Brom clumsily clambered up the front leg of his blue dragon, nearly impaling himself on one of her spikes in the process, before he sat down in his own light tan saddle.

Brom gave his elder a thumbs up, a dumb smile on his face before he was swept out of Morzan's view as the ruby dragon took off flying, his sapphire counterpart soon following.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Small clouds of dust lingered long after his feet had touched the ground in that spot. The dry plain flew by as he ran back to Illrea, his follower- well following him from high above. As he ran, his mind flashed back to a few days ago- remembering his last kill.

_Far in the distance a dragon roared its last roar before a sickening thud was heard. He wiped the copper smelling blood off the brown sword and re-sheathed it back in it's now dead owner's sheath. The Elder was close by, he could sense him. Walking away from the fresh crime scene, he walked towards the Rider's quarters, his hand on the pommel of his dark purple sword. _

_Without a second thought, he kicked down the old wooden door, causing a man inside to jump to his feet. Galbatorix drew his sword proudly and pointed it at the obese rider threateningly, his mind already fighting for dominance with the other rider. "On your knees!" _

_The obese man obeyed silently as Galbatorix finally managed to wrestle control of the man's mind, forcing him into submission. A blank look fluttered its way onto the man's face. T__**his was too easy. **__He thought. Before he could yell the few words the whole side of the building came crashing down around him as a ruddy brown dragon stuck it's head in, snapping at Galbatorix. "Mathinae!" He shouted, binding the rider for later use. _

_With rider subdued, he turned his full attention to the snarling dragon he still dodged, "Brisingr!" setting his sword on fire to battle fire with fire. When the dragon lunged at him again he stuck the purple flamed sword into its open mouth, up into its brain cavity... killing it almost instantly. Overcoming the young rider's bonds, the obese rider grabbed his sword that was swinging from his hip. He drew it and held it tip pressed firmly on Galbatorix's back, directly behind his heart as Galbatorix was bent over, panting for breath he lost in the exertion of killing a humongous full grown dragon. _

"_Drop your sword now, murderer!" said the Elder, madness and sorrow lacing his voice. Galbatorix seemed not to hear him, not even noticing the sharp blade now piercing his skin, causing blood to slowly trickle out. "So be it then," declared the Eldar. As he drew back his sword to plunge it into his opponent's chest, Galbatorix whipped around, carving a red line with his sword from the man's right hip, through his abdomen, and across the mans left breast. Coming to a complete stop for a millisecond, as the old man stepped back out of reflex, Galbatorix's sword changed directions, beheading the Elder rider. _

_Wiping the blood on the dead man's clothes, much as he did earlier, he re-sheathed his sword, blinking a few times, seeming to come back to reality. He suddenly ran off, screaming back to the god-forsaken desert._

A smile graced his face as he remembered. This time though, he was not going to a random city to kill someone for revenge, no this time he was going to steal a dragon.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"This is it, this is her house." Whispered Galbatorix. Silently uttering a few words, the lock clicked open as the wards were disabled. They crept in, closing the door quietly behind them. His mouth moving in constantly, forming intricate spells, the door in front of them was opened, revealing a small bedroom. A soft growling snore permeated the air. Galbatorix's mouth came to a halt as a bright flash blinded them, coming from the sleeping rider's palm. He sagged, against the side of the doorway as Morzan rushed forwards towards the end of the bed, to grab the small dragon.

There was a sudden creak of the bed as the young elf, Angela, jerked awake, no longer feeling the newly formed connection to her little green dragon.

Morzan quickly grabbed the now black dragon from the curly brown-haired she-elf's bed. Before the now dragon-less dragon rider could do anything, Morzan and Galbatorix ran out of the small house, thankful for Morzan's nearby dragon. A siren sounded as the ruby dragon took off, speeding towards the desert.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

The Beor Mountains came into view in the distance. The whoosh of his dragon's wings was the only sound that fell upon their ears save the harsh driving force of the side-wind that came down from the north. Finding the safe haven, a cave that Galbatorix had prepared, the ruby dragon landed. The little black dragon squirmed behind him in Galbatorix's lap. Not even waiting for the dragon to crouch down, Galbatorix jumped off the ruby dragon on to the rough sandstone ground by the opening of the cave, 'his' new dragon in his arms. Morzan carefully climbed down after him.

Food, water, blankets and wood sat in a far corner of the large tan cave, accompanied by a Shade. His blood red eyes boor into Morzan's own mismatched eyes, seeming to peer into his very soul. Silently Galbatorix padded over to the Shade as Morzan's dragon walked into the cave, curled up and fell asleep, exhausted from the effort.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The sun beat down upon his bare back. The gutted lizard lay before him; reaching out with his mind to the den, he found two more lizards that would soon become dinner. Also gutting the large lizards that he had brought out and killed he started back to the cave, their current 'residence'. He brushed his now unruly black hair out of his eyes before mumbling a word in the ancient language to bring him up to the cave. His red male dragon trained with Galbatorix's once green but now magic-turned black dragon, Shruikan. Galbatorix, with the help of Durza had altered him and made him grow much faster than a normal dragon. Morzan threw the lizards down by the fire and grabbed his water skin, downing the whole thing in a few long gulps.

Durza, Galbatorix's shade mentor sat at the very back of the sandstone caves, studying a well-worn map by candlelight, even as the sun burnt bright as bright can be outside. The cave wound left and right at sharp angles, making it impossible to enter the cave strait, they had made this barrier courtesy to Durza's black magic.

Galbatorix sat opposite of Durza, muttering words under his breath, practicing a new spell that Durza had taught him. He could hear the roars of the Dragons' outside accompanied by the scrape of their talons against each other and the sandstone above the cave. He set to work on the three lizards. He put them on three different spits, parallel to each other over the smoldering fire. Once they were adjusted, he muttered "Brisingr" and the fire flared red and grew. While the lizards cooked, he grabbed a carved out bowl and filled it with water. "Draumr kopa." He spoke, and an image of the young rider, Brom appeared on his Sapphire dragon. Oromis sat on Glaedr who flew next to him. They appeared to be looking for something or someone. Then it hit him! They were looking for him. They were far off of course, seeming to be somewhere around Belatona.

Before he could discover more, he felt a hot burning sensation on his legs. Looking down he screamed high-pitched. His pants were on fire! His first thought was to run around like a chicken who had just had it's head chopped off, but luckily before he could embarrass himself further, he decided for the smarter route. "Adurna!" he practically yelled. The water instantly put out the flames. He glared over at Galbatorix who just smiled 'innocently' back at him. Morzan shook his head in defeat before putting on a fresh pair of pants and tending the slowly cooking lizards.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A map lay on his lap as he studied it. The various maps around him depicted the various Riders' buildings around Alagaesia. Galbatorix had thought this out many times within his head. They would pay- the Riders, the Urgals, everyone. Anyone who stood in his way would fall. He had to get her back no matter the cost- he would have his dragon again. Shruikan was a mere tool. A means of transportation and someone to fight next to and on in battle, nothing more.

His eyelids sunk lower and lower the longer he read. Before he could realize it he was transferred to the world of dreams. A world with visions of the past, the present, what has not yet come to pass, and what may have happened.

_The cold ocean water glimmered below them, inviting them to take a swim. He glanced down at Jarnunvösk and grinned as he ran his fingers through the cloud overhead. He silently asked her _Do you want to take a swim?_ Not answering him through words, she plunged; her dark purple scales glittered in the bright summer sunlight. He let out a whoop of excitement, before taking a deep breath and holding it as the bitter cold water encased them, rider and dragon. Her strong legs pushed them along underwater as she glanced back at him, giving him a dragon smile, before quickly swimming to the surface, bursting forth in a rainbow of colors. Two other dragons flew overhead, accompanying on their journey. _

_Later night descended upon the small encampment. Two dragons lay across from each other, a large fire in between, Navy blue, and jet black in color. Two riders with swords identical in color to the dragons lay on bedrolls against the warm bellies of their dragons, while the crackling orange and blue fire warmed their other side. A lone purple dragon flew above the camp keeping watch by circling around above the camp. Her rider walked in a wide circle counter-clockwise around his friends constantly scanning for danger, the icy ground cold beneath his leather and fur clad feet. They were deep in Urgal territory- way to deep. His eyes looked off to the northern horizon- the way they were headed, what exactly lay there was unknown. All he knew was that it was told that a source of great power lay there. And that was their final destination. Of course, many mysterious obstacles lay between where Galbatorix now stood and the supposed cast amount of power. Unknowingly guarded by many fearsome creatures. _

_He looked back towards his sleeping friends who lay upon the ice and snow covered ground of the meadow. A sound suddenly distracted him causing him to look instinctively for its source. To his right he saw an Urgal. _

_It grasped the club in both his hands before charging Galbatorix, yellow horns bared. He pulled his swords out of its sheath with his right hand and prepared to fight the oncoming Urgal. _

_While he focused on this one Urgal many more Urgals and Kull descended upon the sleeping group. Jarnunvösk roared, waking the group. He tumbled with the lone Urgal while his companions jumped to their feet and paws respective and grabbed their weapons. The two grounded dragons spewed fire upon the beasts while Jarnunvösk assaulted them from above. The Urgal and Kull would just not give up, not to mention they totally outnumbered the group with forty warriors. Arrows were fired, magic sprang forth, but the three riders and dragons could not stop the constant barrage of the enemies. _

_In desperation Galbatorix yelled "Brisingr!" the Urgals and Kull instantly caught on fire. In their frenzy to escape the all consuming fire, black arrows were loosed by the dozen, the projectiles flying everywhere, even into their own people. _

_A roar was heard soon followed by a crashing and crunching sound- a sound never good in battle; it was Jarnunvösk. He stepped over countless bodies, their owners unknown, to get to her. She lay with her wings at odd angles- neck extended strait in front of her body, spear like in appearance. Not caring for the wounds that were obvious on his body, he collapsed on his knees by her large purple head. _It is over dear one, I am finished.

No! No! I will not believe it! _His gedwèy ignasia shone brightly as he attempted to heal her, his strength fading rapidly._

No Galbatorix... it is no...use... there is no way- the arrows among other things are too deep. Just... know that I love you... don't... don't lose your way... _and with that, she was gone. He looked around, all he saw was motionless bodies, they were all gone._

He awoke with a start. The map on his lap clattered to the ground. They would pay... they would all pay.


	5. Chapter 5 Anger

_The streets of the lower district of Illrea were eerily silent, very out of character for the bustling city. The bark of a stray dog broke the silence; he jumped at the sudden unexpected noise. A rubbish bin outside of the Bakers sat half full of crumbs, parchment... ant a dozen sweet rolls! They were slightly burnt, unsellable, but still edible for someone who was on the verge of starving to death, like himself. He crept forward crouched down, avoiding the bright strips and patches of moonlight. He snatched the sweet rolls up with his small hands and dumped them into his tattered tunic. He ran away, still crouched down, towards the 'house' he and his mother inhabited. Ten yards from his house his tunic was suddenly snatched, by his left shoulder he was pulled to the ground, dropping his recent discovery of food. "Where do you think you're going you little bastard?" The guard who pulled him down, threw a punch at the little boy's empty stomach. He clutched his belly trying to calm the pain, but failing miserably he bent over in pain. While he was bent over the guard yanked Galbatorix's torn breeches down before opening his own..._

Jumping awake he gasped, drawing his sword. Seeing no obvious danger, he resheathed it, no longer in the memories of his past that haunted his dreams. Why did this keep happening to him? Why did these nightmares of the worst times of his life keep reappearing. He had to make them stop.

Morzan appeared by his side suddenly asking him a question. "Mhm... yes I will teach you that spell so we can get rid of that infernal master of yours." He replied without hardly thinking about it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The small brown dragon flew up and out of the cauldron that housed Doru Araeba, snatching a Snalgli as it went by. The shell crunched in it's mouth as the mountains passed below, the ocean drawing nearer and nearer. The dragon dropped a hundred feet as it got over the salty and cold water. Behind it followed an equal size purple dragon. The Vast ocean now lay before them, the chopping waves churned the giant body of water as a mighty Nidhwal jumped out of the ocean, soon followed by it's mate.

A blue egg accompanied by a green one sat in Formora's left saddle bag, while Kilandi had a lone red one in his. The eggs had been stolen just an hour before they had departed. Before their friend Morzan had left he had told them of his master's plan. He had asked the two riders to join him in their attempt to bring down the corrupt organization that had become the Riders. When Oromis had asked Kilandi and her to help him find the 'traitors', the plan had fallen into action. Near the Silverwood forest they planned on ambushing the unsuspecting Elder and Dragon.

Formora came back to reality from her thoughts as a blast of cold air hit her, they were now over the Spine mountains. Not a league ahead of them appeared what was supposed to be a slightly taller mountain, except, it was now the height of the surrounding mountains. It looked like the peak of the mountain had been broken off by some large force. She shook her head in confusion and wonderment as her dragon flew on.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He was gone... they had been bonded for a mere month... and he was stolen... mutated... violated and no longer hers. It physically hurt her to even breath. The black magic that aided with the theft had burnt her palm with the gedwèy ignasia black. Maud an Solembum had taken her back to their farm, feeling drained emotionally she did not protest. Occasionally she caught herself speaking to herself, asking a simple question, showing her dragon a 'miracle' or teaching him, except... he was not there.

Maud suddenly called her out of her reverie. "I got a message from the Elders just today Angela. They said that they know where Galbatorix is hiding; they plan to go after him soon. The Elder Oromis will be going after him. Oromis specifically asked for you to come with him and the other two riders that will be accompanying him. They will be here in but a week, I expect you to be ready by then."

She shrugged her shoulder, turning away from her adopted parent, struggling to get her emotions under control. Images of her little green dragon came to mind... she hadn't even named him yet. Rage suddenly bubbled up in her chest, overwhelming her senses. As she turned back to Maud, she saw only red. "I will go." And with that she went to her room, already making a list of what to bring and how to kill that thieving oath-breaker in the most painful of ways.

They days leading up to the arrival of the Elder passed slowly for Angela. She had gone thoroughly through her plans on many occasions along with the few belongings she was bringing. But the days passed by as if she were in a haze, each moment had no definition from the next. There was no sense of time... that was until the large golden dragon appeared with a silver-haired elf seemingly clinging to his back. All of the sudden the haze was gone, quickly disappearing as if it had never been there. She almost felt _normal_ if it hadn't been for the gaping hole that was left by the absence of her dragon.

Solembum spoke to the Rider for nearly a half hour before beckoning for her to join them. She gave Solembum a quick hug before climbing up the massive golden dragon with the silver haired Elf quickly following her. A nod came from Solembum and they were off to go find this traitor and killer.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Okay, I know I have been absolutely _horrible_ about updating this story, but if you had been in my shoes you would understand. **

**Before I leave you guys need to check out this page, its freaking awesome. **http:/ www. facebook. com/ pages/ The-Varden/ 278259868877682 **Just remove the spaces. **


	6. Chapter 6 Confusion and failure

Who was he? Why were his scales black? How did he get here? Who was the boy-man breaking his mind **and** forcing him to do his bidding? He did not even remember hatching, he was just here, in this warm-sandy-cave-mountain. Around him were strangers and spirits. The older-ruby-scale dragon was the only one that was friendly. He would talk to him**, **and even share the occasional horned-stripped-deer with him. But the lifeblood colored spirit in 'man' form was pure evil. The spirits were straining to get out, wanting to just rip it's prison-body to shreds along with everything near and far. Thus the spirit-man was angry, always angry. He never ate, never drank, he had never even seen him sleep. He just sat in one corner if the cave, studying various pieces of thin-trees, as day by day passed.

The larger-ruby-scale dragon's partner was cold. Never spoke to him, never acknowledged him, never even looked at him. He just threw the occasional meat scrap for his larger-ruby-scale dragon, which in turn got passed down to him. His 'master' as he was ordered to call him was mad. His mind was filled with many terrifying images that made both Shruikan and Galbatorix unable to sleep. No matter how hard his master tried the flashing images never went away. The just came every time he slept.

When Shruikan slept though, bright sunny places floated in and out of his mind. In his dreams a green hatchling sat by, followed or sat on a short, **young** she-elf's shoulder. The she-elf had curious hair. Opting out for the racial black or starlight, hers was short, light brown and slightly curly. Curly hair was a trait completely unheard of in elves. Only 'half-breeds' has such hair. This woman or she-elf was a mystery to him though. She was always appearing in his dreams with the little green dragon. He felt a connection to these images though, as if they were his only life line. He did not know why, they were simply dreams... Yet they seemed like déjà vu. He recognized this woman and her little green dragon. He simply could not place them anywhere in his limited memories though.

It was a strange existence he was living. Each day, he was trained in the most brutal tactics for dragon fighting before his master forced his education into his mind. He was literally forced to learn the ancient language and about the war with the elves. And in the evenings his master would word-will him to sit and listen to his mad ravings about how it was all their fault he was doing this.

He grew constantly though, the bones in his body constantly aching from the rapid growth spurts, natural and not. He was soon larger then the ruby scaled dragon. Now _he_ was the large one. Yet... it seemed so foreign... far too large for him. He found himself knocking things over constantly, crushing his prey in his giant talons. It had only been six months since his first memory, yet he was the size of a dragon a century old. His master had been forcing him to grow, via the evil-dark-black magic he learned from the spirit-man.

One day while he was out flying and stretching his wings, he saw two other dragons on the western horizon. One purple and the other a green ruddy brown, a very ugly color in his opinion. He started to fly back to their cave-home. Not minutes after he landed they were also there. The she-elf one with the ugly dragon approached his master, she took to one knee before him before standing back up, bowing, then finally speaking. Her light lyrical voice rang in his ears and hurt his head. "Master, we preformed as you asked, the Elder was dealt with and will no longer be a problem."

"She is lying." The Spirit-man rasped, before returning to his studying.

"Kilandi, come forth." His master ordered while all three other dragons lined up next to him, each following his example and sitting and staring intently at the scene happening before them. "Morzan, bring me forth the rod from the fire. Kilandi, Formora... explain to me, how could you fail at a task so easy? All I asked of you was to kill that annoying elder and his dragon. How in the world could you fail?" he roared, his temper increasing. "Morzan give me the rod." He barked.

Morzan handed his master the red hot metal fire iron before stepping back to observe. "Stick out your left hand, both of you." In sick parallel to the gedwèy ignasia he burned the letter 'f' into Kilandi's left palm. You could see him biting his lip as the hot iron first touched his skin, obviously trying to not cry out in pain and show his weakness. The she-elf was next. Having seen her partner go through the ordeal already, she had worked herself up. As soon as the fire iron touched the skin of her palm, she screamed as if her body was being torn to millions of pieces by the second. His master handed the Iron back to Morzan who put it back into the fire.

"Now tell me, what happened?" His master demanded.

Through gritted teeth, Kilandi replied. "He did something we did not predict, he got out of our spells somehow, Formora gave chase, we even chopped off the golden dragon's front right forearm, but they escaped."

"Formora, do you have anything else to add?" His master asked politely, his moods switching around oddly.

"The only way I can think that they escaped is that they changed their true names, but... that is not possible so quickly. Is it? "

"No it is not, nonetheless you failed and you will be punished. Go forth and bring me more competent followers, ones who have brains inside their heads and not rocks, as you two obviously do."

With that, they got on their dragons, carefully not using their left hands before departing.


End file.
